


boo! (you're not funny stupid)

by ugotme (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Dumb, Not really though, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scary, Self-Indulgent, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ugotme
Summary: He skipped to the light switch, letting the kitchen slip into darkness once again. The only available lighting was the moonlight filtering through their curtains, giving the kitchen and living room a cold, eerie atmosphere."He’s gonna hate me forever,” Mark whispered out loud as he trudged back to his bedroom, leaving the door wide open as he tried to slip under his bed.





	boo! (you're not funny stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

"_Mark!_ Wake up!"

The words sounded distant as he was being forced to come out of his drowsy state. He snapped his head up, eyes squinting so the artificial light on the ceiling didn't become overbearing, lips turned into a frown as the image of a very panicked Donghyuck came into his line of vision.

_Great, _Mark thought.

“I think someone broke in,” Donghyuck whispered the words as if whoever broke in could hear him. His hand came to grasp Mark’s own tightly.

Mark grabbed his prescription glasses from under his pillow, grunting as he threw the warm duvets off his body and let his feet make contact with the cold floor.

“There _better_ be someone inside or I'm going to kill you for waking me up at,” he squints his eyes towards the digital alarm clock on the nightstand, “three in the fucking _morning._”

Donghyuck ignored his threats, knowing Mark was being dramatic—even though he was the one who’d woken him up because he heard something tap against their bedroom door. He stood up and walked behind Mark, clutching onto the back of his hoodie as if his life depended on it. 

Mark opened the door handle, rubbing at his eyes lazily before poking his head out. He turned his head left and right to find the hallway completely empty, no signs of an intruder whatsoever. 

He closed the door again, turning around to see Donghyuck stare at him with questioning eyes as if he was waiting for Mark to confirm the fact that _ yes, _ there _ was _ an intruder and that their lives were at risk.

“There’s no on—”

His sentence was cut short due to the loud _cling_ heard outside of the door, the sound of metal hitting the floor making Donghyuck jerk forward and wrap his arms around Mark’s torso. Mark’s heart started racing, not at the fact that maybe he was wrong and there _ was _ someone inside their small apartment, but at the fact that Donghyuck clung against him—seeking safety.

“I can’t exactly go out there to check if you’re clinging to me, Hyuck,” he managed to say, heartbeat ringing loudly in his ears.

The smaller boy tensed around him before letting go, arms dropping to his sides. “Sorry,” he said, voice small and quivering with fear.

Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, catching Donghyuck off-guard. He turned the doorknob sideways, letting the bedroom door open slightly. The hallway was just as empty as it'd been the first time he checked. Mark looked back at Donghyuck, who was staring the opposite direction in case someone ambushed them from behind.

There was another loud _ cling,_ making Donghyuck let out an embarrassing loud yelp and let go of Mark’s hand just to wrap his arms behind him.

Mark let him.

They walked towards the kitchen with light footsteps, trying to be as discreet as possible. Donghyuck’s hold on Mark tightened the closer they got to the sound, face buried against Mark’s nape—lips grazing his skin ever so slightly it sent shivers down his spine.

Mark’s hand found the light switch on the wall, the lights flickered before turning on completely. He scoffed, untangling Donghyuck’s arms from around his torso to march up to the kitchen counter.

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around himself, being careful as he followed after Mark.

“_This _is who you’re worried about?” Mark questioned, pointing at their neighbor’s—Jeno’s—cat Bongsik spread out on their kitchen counter. Gross, but cute nonetheless.

Donghyuck let his arms fall to his sides, shoulders slumping in relief as his heart came to a normal rhythm. He made his way towards the counter, hands stretching out to pet the cat.

“Hey, little guy,” Donghyuck murmured as he took the cat into his arms, letting the cat nuzzle its head against his chest. Mark watched in disbelief, rubbing his hands on his face.

He wasn’t sleepy anymore, but irritation built up the longer he looked at the cat. _I_ _lost sleep over that? _ he thought.

“I'll go take him next door to Jeno—and as an apology, I'll make you some warm milk with honey, so you can fall asleep again,” Donghyuck said slipping into his shoes on the doorway. Mark watched as he struggled to open the door with the cat in his hands. He slipped out, leaving Mark standing in their kitchen like an idiot who’d been in an episode of Punk’d.

He was about to sit down on the kitchen stool when an idea popped up in his head. An idea that would probably end up in Donghyuck hitting him upside the head, pouting, and calling Mark the _ stupidest fucking dumbass _ to ever exist.

He skipped to the light switch, letting the kitchen slip into darkness once again. The only available lighting was the moonlight filtering through their curtains, giving the kitchen _ and _ living room a cold, _ eerie _ atmosphere.

"He’s gonna hate me forever,” Mark whispered out loud as he trudged back to his bedroom, leaving the door wide open as he tried to slip under his bed. 

Slipping under his bed was _ hard, _ considering he wasn’t a small kid anymore so he resorted to hiding inside of his closet. He was about to call the prank off and go back to bed before the sound of the front door shutting made the thought slip from his mind, a grin finding itself on his lips.

“Mark—”

Donghyuck’s voice faltered. Mark could imagine the look on his face, eyes wide and mouth agape as he found the kitchen deserted and dark. 

“Mark?” Donghyuck called out a little louder this time, there was a quiver in his voice that almost made Mark feel bad—keyword _ almost. _

He opened the closet door a bit, aiming a pair of socks toward his nightlamp. He managed to knock it down, the sound loud enough to get another yelp out of Donghyuck—who was probably losing his shit by now. Mark left the closet door ajar, having enough space to look outside in case Donghyuck wandered inside their room.

He heard the bathroom door open and close, Donghyuck calling out his name as he continued to search for him. Their study room came before their room.

“_Shit,_” Donghyuck said, sounding disappointed and alarmed to find out that it was empty and dark. Mark threw his head back as he tried to stifle a laugh, only to end up knocking it against the coat hangers, which knocked against the stack of cardboard boxes filled with shoes that he kept inside their closet.

“Mark is that you?” Donghyuck asked, voice small. He sounded a lot closer, Mark guessed that he was standing outside of the door.

The door creaked as Donghyuck kicked it with his foot, too scared to go in but wanting to find Mark at the same time. His footsteps were light, careful. Mark opened the closet door a little wider to get a better look at him. His arms were wrapped around his torso, a worried look spread all over his face.

Donghyuck walked to the center of his room, eyes darting in every direction as his lips formed into a small pout. _Cut__e, _Mark thought.

He watched as the smaller boy plopped down on his bed, pulling his knees towards his chest as he dialed Mark’s phone. Mark panicked and checked his pockets, letting out a breath of relief to see that they were empty.

He opened the closet door slowly so it wouldn’t creak—which thankfully—it didn’t. Mark tip-toed his way towards Donghyuck, whose back was facing him. The bed dipped under his weight, making Donghyuck’s shoulders tense and phone fall out of his hand. Mark swallowed thickly before speaking up.

“Boo!”

Donghyuck jumped off of the bed, turning around a little too fast. He hissed at the pain that shot up to his neck due to the sudden movement. Mark made a mental note to massage it later on.

“You fucking dickhead!”

Mark’s laughter rang throughout the bedroom, loud and hearty as if he’d just pulled the best prank of all time. Donghyuck’s gaze went towards the closet door, growing wider as his mouth fell into a small ‘o’.

“There's something behind you.”

Mark looked up at Donghyuck, his laugh stopped abruptly as he turned his head to see what Donghyuck had been staring at. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw absolutely _nothing_ standing behind him. His forehead was met with a very hard flick as he turned his attention back to Donghyuck. 

“_Ou__ch! _What the fuck Hyuck,” he said bringing his hands to rub at the spot Donghyuck hit him on. 

“Shut up! Forever! That wasn’t funny. I was actually worried and scared," Donghyuck whined as he crossed his arms over his chest. He stared down at Mark with angry eyes, which made Mark snort.

“Yeah, you were also scared of Jeno’s cat finding its way to our kitchen—which reminds me, how did it get in?”

Donghyuck fell silent. “I might’ve left the balcony window open.”

Mark shook his head, sitting up just to readjust himself. He moved to the side, patting the empty space on his bed so Donghyuck would join him. The latter hesitated before rolling his eyes and obliging.

He wiggled his way into a comfortable position as Mark threw the warm duvet over their bodies once again. Gaze fixated on the ceiling as Mark stared at his side, a stupid smile on his face.

“Stop staring at me. I'm mad at you,” Donghyuck said turning his back towards Mark.

He felt the older boy’s arms snake around his waist seconds later, warm and familiar, something Donghyuck had grown used to. A sigh escaped his lips as he let Mark pull him closer to his chest, letting the older boy nuzzle his face against his neck.

“That’s what you get for waking me up over a _ cat._”

“It could’ve been a robber. you never know.”

"Yeah, it could’ve been, but it wasn’t.”

Donghyuck was silent for a minute. He untangled Mark’s arms from his waist, earning a groan from the latter as he turned around to face him. Butterflies erupting in his stomach as his eyes met Mark’s own. There was a look of fondness to them, warm and comforting and full of love.

“You scared me," Donghyuck whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Mark’s face.

Mark pulled him closer, rubbing circles at the small of his back. Donghyuck let himself surrender to the touch, any signs of anger subsiding as his boyfriend’s touch brought him back down to earth.

“I'm sorry baby.”

His breath hitched at the name. They’ve been dating for almost two years, yet his heart always gave out whenever Mark said it out of nowhere, just like he’d done now.

“You better be,” Donghyuck countered, not showing any sign of weakness at the fact he’d been called _baby._

Mark snorted, fingers sliding their way up Donghyuck’s back until they reached his neck, massaging it slowly as they laid in comfortable silence.

“I love you, _ loser._”

Mark looked down at Donghyuck, seeing the smaller boy looking up at him with his pretty puppy eyes and his _disgustingly cute_ pout. Mark licked his own lips, head dipping down to plant a soft chaste kiss to Donghyuck’s lips.

They kissed, slow and steady and languid for what felt like forever, limbs tangled together as the morning sun began to rise over the horizon, pink hues filtering through the curtains in their bedroom. Mark pulled back, lips spit-slicked and a little swollen. 

“I love you too, _coward._" 

Donghyuck hit his chest playfully. “I'm not a coward for being concerned about my boyfriend’s safety. Next time I'll leave you to suffer.”

“But you _ are _ my baby?”

He heard Donghyuck’s breath hitch once again. A smile made its way to Mark’s lips as he saw the effect the word had on his boyfriend. He smiled at the way Donghyuck tried to avert his gaze, refusing to meet Mark’s eyes because he _ knew _ the blush on his cheeks would become evident.

“Go to sleep Mark.”

“You didn’t answer my question though,” Mark whined, bringing Donghyuck even closer to his chest.

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at him. Studying his face before sighing, hiding his face in the crook of Mark’s neck.

“Yeah, I am.”

Even though he couldn’t see it, Donghyuck knew Mark had a shit-eating grin on his face, knowing Donghyuck was weak when it came to things like this. 

“Always.”

Mark ran a hand through Donghyuck’s hair, nails scraping against his scalp softly. Donghyuck leaned into the touch, hands coming up to form into small fists against Mark’s chest. He kept playing with his hair until the boy’s breathing became even, fists undoing themselves. It didn’t take long for Mark to fall asleep too, a protective arm wrapped tightly around Donghyuck and a smile on his lips. 

_He was sure he closed the window that night. _

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always appreciated ♡ thank you for reading!


End file.
